


All The Things He Said

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [31]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri and Sam talk, Demetri might mention some things he shouldn't, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: While Demetri didn't mind sticking around the pool party even without his boyfriend, he wasn't excepting to have to defend Hawk's right to stay in the group when all he wanted to do was grab another drink to clear his head.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	All The Things He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think it's weird that this started as a one shot idea and now here we are. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one, figured that Sam and Demetri needed to talk so here we go! :D

Demetri really wished that Hawk... and Robby, would have stayed for the pool ‘party’ after training was over.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying himself. While he was lounging on a chair now and scrolling through his phone, he had been swimming with the rest of them earlier. He’d even partaken in a few games of chicken for that matter. Even now he could still look up and find himself happy or amused at something his group was saying or doing, glad to be there even if he wasn’t fully partaking in everything going on around him.

That didn’t change the fact that he thought it would be nice if his boyfriend was here right now.

Even if Eli couldn’t swim because of his stitches, Demetri would have kept him entertained enough having him all cuddled in his arms. They could have scrolled through Demetri’s phone together or talked about everything that had been going on... or, maybe not that right now but still.

Ah right. At some point he was going to have to admit that he’d kicked the shit out of Hawk’s Dad. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to the conversation, or dreading it. He figured Hawk wouldn’t be upset about it, but he didn’t know.

Either way, he could understand why Hawk didn’t want to stick around, eyeing his friends around him he wondered how many of them had reacted positively to the news of their new teammates. It wasn’t like Demetri had stuck around to see how everything went down, and even after they all got back from grabbing their stuff, it seemed that none of them had wanted to talk about it.

His eyes drifted over to the pool, watching Bert sitting on top of Chris’ shoulders trying to take on Miguel who sat on Mitch’s shoulders. From the sides of the pool sat Sam and Nate just dipping their legs in the water, carrying on a conversation among themselves.

They didn’t look like they were paying much attention to what was going on around them. Deep in some type of conversation.

He couldn’t help but wonder how they felt about Robby being back. Did it make things awkward with Sam and Miguel? Were there any lingering feelings there?

Sighing to himself, Demetri turned back to his phone, frowning when he realized that he had yet to receive any messages back from Hawk.

This is why it would have been nice to have the guy here. At the very least Eli had always been great at distracting Demetri whenever he got far to into his own head. Always there to pull him out of his tumbling thoughts and back into the waking world. Also it would have been nice to know that he was okay.

But than again if Hawk and Robby had stuck around, Demetri knew that it would have been a very different atmosphere.

There was a tension that lingered in the air with no one wanting to talk about what had happened today, but for the most part they were all doing a pretty good job at ignoring it. With how tense things had been lately with things at school and with the Cobras, it was good for them to just try and take a breather.

That wouldn’t be something most members would be able to do if the two biggest taboo people in their lives were hanging out.

Hawk was hated on both sides. One for fucking with them for so long and the other because he’d turned on them once they’d been kicked from Cobra Kai.

Robby on the other hand had the whole relationship rivalry thing going on between him, Sam and Miguel, not to mention the issues that must have been brewing with the relationship of Robby and Mr Lawrence with Miguel stuck smack dab in the middle. And that was all without mentioning the fact that he’d kicked Miguel over a railing and nearly gotten him killed.

No one on either side was going to forget that. Demetri was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that it was something that Hawk seemed to have forgiven him for seeing how close they were now.

All in all, maybe after Hawk healed up a bit he could plan their date for a beach or something. Some type of fun outdoor activity where he could just go wild and fool around. It seemed like something that Hawk would like.

He didn’t think diving right into bingeing sci-fi shows or taking him to a museum right off the bat would be a good. As much as he knew that Eli loved both of those things, he didn’t want Hawk to get the wrong idea or to make him feel like he had to over compensate for getting involved in the ‘nerd shit’ stuff again. He could just bring those aspects back in slowly.

Taking a glance at his phone and still seeing nothing Demetri lifted his can of pop to his lips to distract himself.

He supposed Hawk had mentioned that they had schoolwork to do. Maybe his phone had to be off whenever he was ‘in class’. It would make sense. Phones were already distracting enough in class. He couldn’t imagine how much more distracting it would be if he knew he could look at it whenever he wanted to without the teacher saying anything.

Sipping down the last of his sprite, Demetri huffed out a breath just as Miguel went down.

“Nice win Bert!” He called absentmindedly.

“Thanks!”

Although he had no idea how he managed to beat Miguel of all people, he could still feel the corners of his lips twitching upwards at the sight of the wide grin on Bert’s face.

Hawk probably would have loved to see that. He more than likely would have called dibs on the next fight.

Deciding that he needed to do something to distract himself from checking his message app- and yup, nothing from Hawk- Demetri sat forward in his chair.

“Hey Sam!” Lifting up his empty can once she turned to him he didn’t miss the slight tenseness in her shoulders. “Mind if I grab another one?”

“Not at all.”

As he stood he found himself watching her as she removed her legs from the water and got to her feet. “I think I’ll join you. Wanted to grab something from inside as well.”

Although he was pretty sure that she was lying, Demetri only nodded his head to her words. He waited till she was beside him before they made their way inside and towards the kitchen.

Once they were there, he watched as she took a quick look around the area, he himself moving right over to the fridge to grab what he’d gone there for.

“Do you think that this is a good idea?”

He held back his sigh as he stood there with the door open, his eyes on the contents inside but his mind elsewhere.

“What do you mean?” He asked, going for playing stupid as he took a coke out this time. “You think it’s too much sugar if I have two drinks? I have been thinking that my sugar consumption is a little high but I don’t think that it’s anything to worry about just yet. In fact-.”

“About Hawk.” The way that she cut him off as he turned to face her, the tightness he could see in the corners of her eyes, he knew that she wasn’t going to allow him to slip out of the conversation.

Taking in a deep breath he placed his drink on the island between them, taking in her posture, trying to weight his options.

“What about Robby?” He jabbed back, arching a brow when she suddenly grew flustered, her eyes darting else where. “You think it’s a good idea for him to be here now?”

“That’s different.” She argued, “Robby wouldn’t betray us.”

He supposed in Sam’s mind, that made sense.

There wasn’t anyone in Cobra Kai for Robby to be loyal to. Hawk on the other hand had his ‘buddies’ and people who, while they hadn’t been there from the very start, had been there long enough that he should have built up some kind of rapport with them.

But he honestly felt like she had no idea how that place was actually run.

“I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

“Is that an actual fact or are you just blinded because you’re in love with him?”

Demetri tripped up there, his face flushing red as his gaze narrowed sharply at her.

“My feelings for Eli have nothing to do with what I think about his loyalty.”

She only scoffed at his answer. “You’re kidding right? It has everything to do with it.” She pointed out. “If Robby did half of the shit that Hawk pulled, do you really think that you would give him a second chance?”

He bit down on his tongue, trying to come up with something that he could use.

“Look Sam, I know that you and Hawk don’t get along well, but trust me. That place is a brainwashing cult. Hawk wants nothing to do with it anymore.”

“Didn’t you just give the answer right there?” Sam pushed. “It’s a brainwashing cult Demetri, one that Hawk’s been apart of basically since day one.”

Well that just wasn’t true. That would be Miguel. Hawk didn’t join for a few months afterwards.

“Do you really think that it’s a far fetched idea that he would do whatever it takes to infiltrate our dojos if that psycho told him to by any means necessary?” She asked, her eyes going soft now, almost pitying as she reached out and placed a hand on top of his. “Even if that meant doing it by using you?”

Pulling his hand back Demetri jumped right to Hawk’s defence. “Eli would never.”

Sam frowned, the look in her eyes turning hard again as she drew back. “Can you say the same about Hawk?”

A time ago, he knew what his answer would have been.

But there was no doubt in his mind now.

“Yes.”

She let out a frustrated breath, her hand coming up to run through her still damp hair.

“Okay look, I know that it’s hard for you to be subjective right now because he’s in your head, but the Cobras are insane.” She pressed. “And Hawk is basically their ringleader. I don’t want him here. He could hurt people that I care about and I don’t trust him.”

“Hawk **was** their ringleader.” Demetri corrected. “And did you not see the video footage of him kicking the crap out of them at school? Because I thought that the entire student body had seen it by midday.”

“Oh, is that the same footage where he also kisses you without your consent, shoves you into a locker and than moves on to attack Miguel?”

Ah, okay, so, that might not have been the best example now that he was thinking about it. But there was a lot going on at that time that had lead to everything exploding like that.

“Listen Sam,” he reached out and grabbed at the can he’d left on the island, needing something to fiddle with to help clear his head, the coolness of the drink seeping into his skin. “I know that you hate this idea, but having Hawk on our side is a lot better than having him against us.”

“But that’s what you’re not understanding, he’s not on our side Demetri, he’s just making you think that.”

Nope. That wasn’t true. Hawk was done with the Cobras for sure.

“I know he was your best friend but he’s not the same person anymore.”

He was though. Maybe not the exact same as he was before, but there was still enough of Eli there that it wasn’t as if he was a completely different person.

“I know that he’s been messing around with your head a lot,” Demetri almost couldn’t hold back his laughter at that. “but you have to wake up and see that the guy you care about is gone. And Hawk could cause some serious damage if we let him in here.”

“Just stop.” Demetri mumbled, pressing the tips of his fingers to his temples as if that would somehow help stave off the oncoming headache. “I’m not abandoning Hawk to try and survive out there on his own just because you’re uncomfortable with him being here.”

She gave a sharp huff at his dismissal, “it’s not me being uncomfortable Demetri, it’s me not being blind.”

“I’m not abandoning him Sam.” He snapped again, his temper growing, the heat in his lungs becoming more intense.

“He wouldn’t be alone,” she corrected, “he’d just go back to Cobra Kai with his tail between his legs because he failed.”

“No he wouldn’t.” Demetri mumbled, screwing his eyes shut, somehow hoping that would block her out.

“Yes he would.” She assured. “Trust me, I know-,”

Slamming his hands down on the granite counter top between them he all but lunged at her. “What do you know Sam?”

Demetri snapped.

“Seriously? Please tell me just what information you have hm?” He moved around the island as he spoke, watching as she backed away. “You know that Hawk was in Cobra Kai and that yeah, he was a fucking asshole. But that’s it.” He snarled, not caring about the sudden fear in her eyes, at the way she was already shifting into a guard. “You don’t know shit about Hawk, and you knew shit about him before when he was Eli.”

“Demetri I-.”

“Nononono.” He scoffed, shaking his finger at her. “Don’t- don’t try that gaslighting shit on me okay? I’m not going to fall for it.”

“I’m not trying to gaslight you!” She yelled out in desperation, backing away. “I’m just trying to make you see that-.”

“That what!?” He shouted, throwing his hands up, finally at his wits end with the whole conversation. “That you think that he’s some kind of-of brainwashed monster? That you think he would really go so far as to try and infiltrate our ranks?”

“Yes!” She shouted back, finally getting pissed as she stopped moving back and stood her ground. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to say! You have to understand I’m just trying to do what’s best for us! I’m trying to keep us safe!”

“By kicking Hawk out but keeping Robby?”

“Again, Robby hasn’t done half of what Hawk has! And we should probably be trying to get Robby away from him anyways before he gets hurt!”

“Gets hurt!?” Demetri couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of effect that would have on Hawk. What would happen if they not only kicked him out of their group, but also took away someone who had clearly been there for him when Demetri wasn’t. “Hawk wouldn’t lay a hand on Robby.”

“You don’t know that.”

He did though.

He hadn’t been around them a lot together, but he knew that there was nothing but truth in his words.

Robby and Hawk had a... different connection, a far more different connection than the one that Eli and Demetri had ever shared. He couldn’t describe it really, but there was a fondness that they had for each other, a tenderness to them that left no doubt in his mind that they would do everything they could to protect the other. It was jarring considering how little they’d actually known one another for, but that didn’t change the fact that something must have clicked with them because he was starting to believe that they were inseparable.

And if Sam tried to break that, if she not only took away the idea of Hawk being able to rebuild the relationships he broke and left him to fend for himself against the Cobras and took Robby on top of it?

Demetri wasn’t sure he would survive it. Sure that it would be the last straw.

He’d been trying to put it out of his thoughts because he didn’t want to think about how close he’d been to losing Hawk, or think about all the times he didn’t know about where he might have lost him for good, but, Hawk wasn’t okay. Sure he seemed happier now and he actually smiled now and Robby gave him support and Demetri gave him love, but that didn’t change the fact that more than likely no one had spoken to Hawk about all of the red flags in his behaviour, or that even if they had that it would keep him from slipping right back into them.

It was one of the reasons Demetri was worried about his living situation, it was one of the reasons that he wanted him closer. That he was thrilled that Hawk would be here and he could keep an eye on him.

Because he knew that as much as Hawk seemed to be doing fine for right now, that didn’t stop him from sinking into his own thoughts and getting into his own head. Didn’t stop him from worrying that one event wouldn’t cause the very rickety stability Hawk had in his life right now to come crashing down and leave him with nothing.

“You just really want him to kill himself don’t you?”

The words slipped out before he could stop them.

Sam looked as if he had slapped her. Her eyes wide, mouth opening and closing as if she couldn’t even being to grasp such a thought.

“Wha-? No! Why would I ever want that?” She was angry again, shaking her head so fast her hair was whipping her in the face. “I would never-.”

“Robby is one of the last supports that Hawk thinks he has left.” He could feel the burn in his eyes, the telltale tightness in his lungs. In the back of his head he could hear a small voice telling him to shut up, that this wasn’t something that he should be telling her, but it was so small and so quiet it was easily drowned out by the amount of liquid rage that was swirling in his mind. “Eli- Hawk, he’s, he’s not okay Sam.”

It was hard to admit, not as hard as it had been to admit the first time he’d sobbed to Miguel, but it wasn’t much easier.

“Didn’t you think there was a reason that he was so into this whole, Cobra Kai thing?” He asked her, his voice nearly shaking. “He doesn’t- he was just looking for somewhere to belong with people that would care about him and that asshole took advantage of it.”

Lifting his hand to his hair he brushed his bangs away from his eyes, unable to look at her as he laughed. “When I went to check on him after that whole, school fight thing, I found out from his dad that he’d been kicked out, just thrown away like he didn’t matter, right on one of the coldest nights of the year.” And he was still pissed about that. No amount of beating the shit out of the man would ever be enough for what he’d done.

“His father calls him a loser. Calls him pathetic, a mistake, tells him he wishes that he wasn’t born. I’ve heard all of it. Or at least I thought I had but even I didn’t realize how bad it was till I told him I needed to find Eli because he’d tried to commit suicide and he said he hoped he succeeded.”

Hearing the man’s slimy voice. Remembering the twisted smile that had been on his face. Demetri almost wanted to hurl.

“With a guy like that at home is it really so hard to think that he turned to the first person who told him he could be something better? And that he might have taken it to far because he didn’t want to lose what little scraps of positive attention he could get?”

Sam didn’t have anything to say, she just stood there, her arms crossed and hands clutching at her biceps. Her eyes refused to meet Demetri’s gaze as he stood before her, but he knew he had her full attention anyways.

“He still left Sam, and I know that you don’t believe me, but let me ask you, if he really was still working with the Cobras, would they have held him down and cut an x into his back through that tattoo he loves so much?”

That seemed to shock her enough to get her to snap her attention back up at him again, her mouth slipping open.

“They what?”

Demetri winced as the memory of Hawk’s scream of pain echoed around in his head.

“There was seven of them, they were all armed.” Demetri muttered, shivering as he recalled how that night had gone, how easily it could have been so much worse. “I didn’t get to him in time.”

She looked pale as he turned his gaze back to her, but he didn’t try to comfort her.

“I’ve failed him so much lately. I’m not going to do it again because you don’t think he’s trustworthy.”

Her mouth sealed closed, the hold on her arms tightening. She still looked set on her opinion, still looked like she’d rather agree to anything else other than allowing Hawk to join them, but eventually she spoke.

“Fine, he can stay, and I’ll try not to start anything with him. But you better keep him in check.” She muttered, lifting one hand up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Demetri could feel a tension he hadn’t realized had been building release in his chest. Without giving her a moment to protest, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight before letting her go.

“Thank you Sam.”

The smile she gave him was thin, but there was a sincerity in her eyes that allowed him to believe it was genuine.

Sam and Hawk had a lot to work through, he wasn’t expecting it to be smooth sailing between the two, but at least now he could count on Sam not trying to actively kick Hawk out or try to make him leave.

And that was a start.

He felt a wave of confusion wash over him when Sam’s expression suddenly dropped, her eyes going wide as they spotted something over Demetri’s shoulders before she looked back at him, her mouth opening to say something.

“Demetri.”

He flinched, his eyes slipping closed at the familiar voice behind him.

Taking a glance over his shoulder he inwardly cursed at the sight of both Senseis standing behind him, stern looks on their faces.

How much or their conversation had they heard?

“I think we need to talk.”

Fuck.


End file.
